


Stardom

by Scomrose



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Mind Change, Mind Manipulation, Starscream being Starscream, Transformation, Twinning, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: Starscream comes up with a new way to overthrow Megatron
Kudos: 9





	Stardom

Oh, how Starscream hated Megatron.

That foolish cybertronian was his “leader” despite his total incompetence and foolishness. Every time he told him of how atrocious his leadership was, he was simply shoved away and told he was the fool here! How it annoyed the red seeker, and how much he wanted to offline him and take his throne as Decepticon leader, but alas, that fool was leader due to the fact “he was stronger” and “only he could defeat Optimus Prime” despite him having both of those facts disproven many a time.

How he wanted to make him disappear, and take his role as le-

“Wait…” Starscream muttered to himself, getting a wonderfully devious idea. How about he just turn Megatron into him? It not only would get rid of him and place him in his ever-so-desired leadership role, and to add onto that wonderful idea, he would have a second him running around, helping him rule!

Starscream chuckled to himself at that simply wonderful idea, as he then got to planning. He had work to do now.

\---

He was putting the finishing touches on his little contraption when his “noble leader” stepped into the makeshift lab he put together for this project.

“Starscream, what is this nonsense?” Megatron asked, looking over the gunlike device before him.

“Oh Megatron, it’s nothing you should worry about.” The Seeker answered, smirking as he scrapped off a bit of his metal off his arm and placed it into the small dome on top of it, watching as it boiled and melted into the machine.

“Everything is something to worry about with you, you treacherous fool!” Megatron shouted, raising his fist and glaring at Starscream. “What is this nonsensical device?”

Starscream’s smirk widened as he calmly replied with “Oh Megatron, I just want you to see things the way I do!”

As he said those final words, he pulled back the trigger and blasted at his leader, covering him with a red glow that soon faded, as a transformation then descended upon him.

The first moments of this change was parts of his chest along the middle rising up, turning clear and yellow in color, taking over his faction’s logo on his chest as his body expanded. His sides turned the same gray of his main body, as his groin plating and upper chest on the sides of the growth turned red, wrapping around the edge of his newly formed cockpit as some of his excess kibble on his upper body and sides fell off, crumbling into dust, as two protrusions grew out of his front chest, on the red sides of the cockpit, as fans formed inside of them and three black indents formed under them on each side.

“What is this foolery?” Megatron shouted, looking down at his body, voice cracking and rising in tone as well. As two hollow red shapes rose out of his shoulders, framing his head and swooping around the sides of it like a wave, he continued his shouting at his treacherous second-in-command. “Reverse this, you traitorous idiot!”

All Starscream did was chuckle and smirk as Megatron then doubled over and collapsed, as jetlike wings the same color as his body, lined with red stripes and with the Decepticon symbol plastered onto the middle, shot out of the sides of his back, his cannon there also falling off and crumbling into dust.

As he slowly rose back up, gripping his head, the changes crept onto there, dark gray coiling around his helmet as his main head and neck darkened in shade, his black markings above his eye melting into his head, and the helm flattening it against his head a little and shifting it about, thickening it all around, the front bulging out a little as some parts rose out more than the other, and the sides growing outwards a little, gaining one earlike growth on each side, both of which extended across his reshaped helm vertically, with horizontal line indents inside of him.

“What are… you…” Megatron started to demand from the seeker, only to halt when hearing his voice, once demanding, fierce and deep, now squeaky, shrieky, and high pitched, as his face then shot into a deeper scowl and he lunged at Starscream, grabbing his arms and jerking him to his face, noticing he shrunk down a little, now matching the jet’s height. “ _What_ in the name of Cybertron have you _done to me?_ ”

“Let me correct you, ‘dear leader’. What I’m _doing to you_.” Starscream smugly responded, his smirk never falling. He then shoved his commander off of him, and then finished up what he was saying “Besides, you seem much better like this so far!”

Megatron squinted his optics at him. So far? What he was doing to him? How dare his traitorous second in command rise to this level of foolishness? Meanwhile, as his arms began to shift, his fusion cannon detached itself from his arm, Megatron’s train of thought halting as he could only stare at it drift off and crumbled into dust at his feet, his scowl of rage returning to him as he returned to glaring at Starscream.

To replace his lost cannon, two futuristic guns rose from his upper arms, as his lower arms turned blue as well, the inner protoform of it turning gray as well. His legs then began to shift, upper ones slimming down as the lower ones lightened in color, his feet turning blue as some thrusters formed on his heels, giving him an small boost to his height as blue rounded rectangles formed on his legs, as the knee joints extended outwards a little, ending the physical changes.

“You… You absolute fool, Starscream!” Megatron, now a perfect replica of the seeker, snarled to the one he was now a clone of “You don’t know how stupid you are!”

Starscream chuckled, then responded with “Oh hush! This is just getting started…”

Megatron’s CPU was getting blurry, and he felt like he was going to collapse, but he wobbled over to himself- his duplicate- whatever! He was going to overthrow Megatron- wait, HE was Megatron! What was happening?

“Just let this happen, oh great leader.” Starscream mocked. He knew what was going on, but as if he’d tell Megatron- for now, at least. Soon, his former leader would fall, and he would finally lead the Decepticons!

Megatron tried to resist, his will burning bright, but his eternal flame was extinguished due to the waves of Starscream’s thoughts overtaking his own mind. His memories, his personality, his everything, being taken from him as his mind succumbed to Starscream’s invention.

“Star...scream…” Megatron whimpered out, the last embers of his mind flickering out, leaving him a perfect clone of the jet, who simply thought that he and his clone overthrew him. “I must say… that was quite the act we performed on that fool!”

“Quite!” the original Starscream replied with a chuckle, ever so glad he successfully overtook his leader. This got him thinking: what if he did this to his new Decepticons?


End file.
